Untold: The Story of Lao hu and Bei
by xXGothicVampiressXx
Summary: Two sisters are traveling with Zuko, but one of them is keeping secrets from the other that could change her life. Zutara, Taang
1. Prolouge

Untold

* * *

Prologue

The two sisters were, would always be, and had always been total polar opposites. One was tall, incredibly light brown locks that glistened beautifully in the sun, and eyes like the ocean. While the other was shorter by far, dark almost black coarse hair, and muddy brown eyes. Not only this but the former always was the overly emotional, happy girl and the later was cold and detached from everyone. Somehow, though they nor any others knew that these two sisters played a vital role in overcoming the firenation. Their future would soon take an enormous turn and land them in the dreaded hundred year war.

* * *

Chapter One

"Katara, could you _please _tell Sokka to shut the hell up!" Toph yelled angrily, all while standing within ten feet of Sokka.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled back.

"You're not gonna do nothing 'bout it." Toph replied almost cockily, smirking.

"When are you going to start training Aang again, Toph? I mean you haven't had a chance until now really. Make use of the time here until we can find a firebending master." Katara asked while folding Sokka's pants. Aang returned moments later with water from a nearby creek.

"So when are we starting our practice Toph?" He gasped, nearly spilling the water, "Oh! good lord, Sokka! Put some clothes on! No one wants you running around naked!"

"I AM NOT NAKED!"

"Yeah whatever," She thought before adding, "Sokka the Naked. And Aang we'll be training soon enough." Toph replied lazily thinking about the last time they had trained.

* * *

"Okay so what am I supposed to do?" Aang asked as Toph tied the blindfold on him.

"Do you remember when I first started training you, we tried that boulder exercise? Well, I think now you're finally strong enough to do it."

He nodded and took a firm stance trying to impress her. Aang prepared for the boulder that he could hear rolling toward him. He pulled back out a clenched fist ready to punch it. He launched his other hand forward and sent it in the opposite direction.

"Aang you did it!" Toph squealed clapping.

"I know." Aang smiled as he took off the blindfold. "Is that all we came here for, Toph?"

"Yeah, let's go back."

_'Next time, next time.'_Toph said to herself. She remembered it clearly, it had been weeks ago and she hadn't even tried.

* * *

Lao hu was leaning against a tree filing her long nails, a bored expression plastered on her face.

"You do know why we're here, right, Bei?" She said without looking up.

Bei turned and defiantly said, "Naturally."

"Then why are we here? I'm interested in your opinion here." Lao hu said now looking up. Bei looked absolutely flustered.

"Well of coarse we're here to...We came to...Oh shit. A hint please?"

"God damn it Bei! You never listen do you?! You're supposed to be practicing water bending!" her sister spat venomously.

"What about you then," she bit her tongue trying not to provoke the other girl again, then actually asked. "What are _you_ gonna do?"

"You know I'm not a bender. I'll be practicing with my weapons." Lao hu replied. Bei may not be _so_serious, but when her sister got mad bad things happened. She obediently walked down to the river.

* * *

About two hours into Bei's training she heard Lao hu yell, _"BEI!" _Knowing her sister someone was probably going to die. Bei burst into the camp.

"What!? Is something wrong?! What happened!?"Bei said panting.

"Not what, who." The shorter girl seemed to be in shock. She pulled the teenage boy out of her tent. He had messy hair, which was expected, a green robe wrapped around him, and a very unusual scar.

"Who, who is he?" Bei said reaching a hand out gently for his scar.

"I don't know." Bei froze, her sister seemed to know everything.

'_She acts like it at least.'_

By the fiery look of the sky they could all tell it would be dark soon. Bei pushed off the ground.

"I'm going to bed now."

"I'll watch him."

* * *

The moon was high above them by the time the boy awoke.

"Finally you're awake." She said handing the boy a cup of soup. He paused before hesitantly taking the soup. Golden eyes stared into it before looking into the girl's deep brown eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Frankly I'm not surprised you don't recognize me like this, Zuko," she said this in her warm familiar voice. A warm smile worked it's way onto her face. Zuko allowed himself to smile. He had been there when it happened but it had been at least four years. He swished the soup around once before glugging it down. Zuko stood up to embrace her in a hug.

"So long. It's been so so long," Lao hu said into his shoulder.

"I know. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." Tears stung at both of their eyes but they blinked them away. The hug lasted for only a moment. Zuko held her at arms length.

Frantically with wide eyes he asked, "Where's Mom?"


	2. Chapter Two

Untold

* * *

Chapter Two

The girl's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, before letting a sigh escape. Lao hu shook her head sadly.

"I haven't heard from Mom since I left, Zuko." She struggled to hold back tears again. "I think she might be dead." Zuko looked away, the pain evident in his expression.

"I haven't seen you since then, and you're not dead." She shook her head again.

"Zuko, you've been out of the firenation for two, maybe three years now. By now don't you think Mom would have found one of us?" Zuko released his grasp on her shoulders.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before looking back at her. "Jiang," She cut him off sharply.

"You expected us to be together, didn't you?" Zuko opened his mouth to reply but was cut off again. "I know you did. I was fourteen, I didn't need Mom looking out for me." Her shoulders slumped and she glared at her brother as if to say,

'We're done with this.' Zuko shivered as a chill wind blew over the camp. Lao hu picked a few of the sticks around their camp area up. Dropping them in between Zuko and herself she stared at Bei's tent. What she was about to do could become a serious issue if her 'sister' saw. Deciding Bei would definately _not _see Lao hu sent a quick punch at the logs, with orange flames licking out from it, catching the wood immedeatly.

"Jiang," Zuko said staring into the dancing flames, "is that really smart with her right in there." She smiled mischievously.

"_Her_ name is Bei. And _mine _is Lao hu. Try not to slip up on that with her around. What should I call you?"

"I've been using Lee." Lao hu sat down next to her brother and smiled.

"We really need to get caught up, my brother. Last time I saw you, you didn't have that scar of yours."

* * *

They talked the night away right to the sun rising. They smiled at the feeling of power of the great, fiery disk in the sky provided them. Lao hu stealithly snuck into Bei's tent and yelled wake up. Bei screamed and chased her out. She stared oddly at Zuko.

"Who's that?" Bei pointed a finger at the teen. Lao hu laughed.

"He was here last night, remember? This is,"she said winking to her brother, "Lee."

"OK. Hello, Lee," Bei said bowing slightly to him. He bowed his head in response.

"He's asked us to help him out, a favor I suppose," Lao hu continued.

"Hmm? And what would that be?"

"I would like you to help me find the avatar." He spoke quietly. Bei eyed him suspiciously.

"And why is that? If you don't mind me asking." Bei sat across from him.

"I believe that I can help him, and that he may be able to help me," Zuko said almost in a whisper.

"How would _you_ help the avatar?"

He looked away from her and said,"I had a very great master once, and he taught me much that the avatar might wish to know."

"Then maybe your master should find him. Where is he?"

"I don't know and I don't appreciate your pointless questions. If I knew where he was, I'd be with him now."

"POINTLESS?!"Bei screeched. Lao hu jumped up.

"Bei! Stop!"

"No! He called me pointless!"

"He called your questions pointless, not you!"

"Same difference!" Zuko was obviously getting infuriated and he rose to his feet to join his sister.

"That's not even even close to what I said!" Lao hu noticed that Zuko's fists were beginning to steam.

_'This isn't going to end well...' s_he thought.

"Lee! Bei! Stop it! We are now a team! Now settle down and work together!"

"You sound, like a nagging mother," Zuko stated coldly. She glared daggers at him then motioned Bei off.

"Watch your temper you dumb shit." He nodded absently.

Zuko watched Bei go questioningly. "Where's that bitch off to?"

"The river, she needs to go train." She released the tension in her shoulders again.

"She's a waterbender? I didn't know," he said, trailing off to think of a certain goddess of water who so frequently haunted his thoughts.

"Yeah," she said lightly, "a lot like the one you've fallen in love with." Zuko blushed immensly. "Katara is her name, right? You said she was the waterbender with the avatar." His eyes shined and he nodded.

"Yes, she is." He smiled to himself. Lao hu shut her eyes.

"You seem proud of that little tid bit." She opened her eyes to examine his expression, "Why is that? I wonder. Is it because you're in love with the avatar's waterbending master."

"Why do you even bother asking, if you already know the answer."

"I don't know the answer, you're just too obvious."

* * *

"There is something off about that guy. I just know it," Bei muttered to herself while pulling the water back and forth. "But,"she continued, "I don't really have a choice since Lao hu makes the decisions." She sighed.

"Still I do need a master, and the avatar does have a waterbender with him and is one himself for that matter." Something suddenly flashed through her head... a young girl sleeping. She had thick, black hair and she wore green clothing. She was in the middle of a group, sleeping next to a giant furry thing with six legs and horns. Bei saw brief glances of others one having an arrow on his face. Quite suddenly the girl's eyes snapped open the same moment Bei came back to her senses.

She qasped and let out a shriek.

* * *

"Toph? Well, you're up early," Katara said staring at Toph. Teo and Haru were also awake helping Katara cook breakfast.

"Yeah, why are you up so early?" She rubbed her eyes and tilted her head up.

"I had a really weird dream."

"About what?" Katara glanced up at her again. Toph looked confused,

"It was like these two girls and Zuko were looking for us. One of them was Zuko's sister or something,"

Katara cut her off abrubtly, "Azula?"

"No, someone else. I don't really know, I only heard them arguing. But anyway it was just really confusing. I don't remember much more of it."

_'You're not the only one that was dreaming about Zuko last night, Toph.' _Katara thought.

* * *

They both heard the shriek and bolted for her.

"Bei!" The girl was panting on the ground. Instantly the pair were next tp her. "What's wrong?!"

"Are you hurt?" Zuko added in. Bei shuddered out another breath.

"I'm f-fine. Just a weird daydream or vision, I-I think."

"What did you see?" Zuko asked.

"A messy girl, a big furry thing, and a bald kid,"

"That's the avatar!"

"Where were they Bei?"

"It was like a giant temple under a cliff,"

"The Western Air Temple!" Zuko exclaimed. "We need to get there."


	3. Chapter Three

Untold

* * *

Chapter Three

Zuko had been frantic after hearing the avatar's location. He had insisted that they take off immediately, but they had decided to wait until nightfall. Bei was lying asleep on the blanket when they were ready to take off. Lao hu sighed and scooped the girl up in her arms. She was, had always been, far stronger than she appeared because of her military training.

"It doesn't matter about your training, I never expect you to do that so easily."

"That's one thing that I kept from home," she paused awkwardly, "and the uniform."

"Yeah," he stared at his sister. The old uniform still fit her well, and surprisingly enough, it still held its original color.

"I suppose it doesn't see light often," Zuko said aloud. She shook her head in a mixture of sadness and discontent.

"No, it doesn't. It never does, actually." Zuko noticed the look on her face. He could tell that she really missed those times from the army, those times when she was accepted.

"How did you find Bei?" Lao hu stood up over the sleeping girl.

"I found her when we were invading her village. That's when I took her in."

"When are you going to tell her? She needs to know her real name too."

"I'm not going to tell her at all, there isn't a need to. But, her name is Bei. I wouldn't lie to her about that."

"You just lie about everything else then? Like calling yourself her sister." Lao hu jumped toward him, flames enveloped her fists.

"Shut up already, Zuko! With all these dreams she's having she'll figure out who her real sister is. Or at least I hope so. Otherwise, she really is slower than I thought." Zuko snarled at the thought of lying to the girl, but he gave up trying to fight.

"Go to sleep, Jiang. I can get us the rest of the way there." She glared at him tiredly then nodded solemnly.

"It's sure some screwed up family that we came from."

"You can say that again."

* * *

Toph yawned widely, it was late, but she couldn't sleep at all.

"Toph you were up so early too. Is something wrong?" Katara asked in a motherly voice. She shook her head roughly.

"Just can't sleep I guess." She kept seeing Zuko's group, in her way of seeing at least. She couldn't tell why at all.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I think I have to, but not to you, Katara," she said as gently as possible. "I think I need to talk to Aang. Is he still awake?"

"Yeah, he's right over there," Katara said pointing to the boy. Toph strode over to where Aang was sitting and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Toph?"

"I've been dreaming, and I have no clue about what is happening. All I know is that Zuko is with two girls." Aang pondered over this for a minute and then said,

"I honestly have no clue myself. Maybe you're bound in your future. I wish I could help you more, but I can't. Just try to go to sleep." She sighed and nodded.

* * *

They were able to land above the temple near morning. Zuko gently shook his sister awake.

"We're here."

"What are we going to do now?" Lao hu said while sitting up.

"I don't know. I have to figure out how to tell them that I want to join their group."

"They will very likely reject the idea."

"I know." Bei began to stir in her sleep.

"How're you going to tell her about all of this?" Zuko said gesturing to the uniform that she wore.

"For now, I will lie."

"How can you lie to her like that?"

"You say it like you expect me to be able to tell her that I helped burn her village to the ground. I love that girl with every fiber of my being, and I promised her father that I would help her find her family!"

"Jiang, stop it."

"Yes sir." She cringed at her own servility. Treating one's own younger brother as one's commanding officer. Pah! She had grown pathetic and weak over the years. "I will not tell her. She will have to find out on her own."

"If that's the way you really want it, I won't tell her either."

"It is. Thank you."

"Uncle would scold you." She held her silence. Uncle Iroh hardly knew that she existed. He hadn't spoken to her even before her escape.

"I don't care."


End file.
